List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, IBC-13 and Viva-TV For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Local Shows 'IBC News and Public Affairs' 'Newscast' *''After Movie News'' (1967-1975) *''Balita sa IBC'' (1986–1989) *''Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat'' (1987–1989) *''Balita sa Tanghali'' (1987–1989) *''Bantay Balita'' (1989–1992) *''CNN News Update'' (1991-1992) *''CTN Midnite'' (1995–1998) *''Eight o' Clock Newsbreak'' (1990-1996) *''Eleven O'Clock News'' (1990-1992) *''Evening News Report'' (1960-1961) *''Headline 13'' (1989-1992, 1997-1998) *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' (1998-2000) *''IBC News Tonight'' (2002-2011) *''IBC News 5 O'Clock Report'' (1992–1994) *''IBC News 5:30 Report'' *''IBC Newsbreak'' (1992–1994) *''IBC TV Express'' (1994–1998) *''Inter-Island 13 News'' (1961-1975) *''International News Report'' (1992-1993) *''Islands News'' (1990–1992) *''Islands Newsbreak'' (1990–1992) *''Mid-day Report'' (1975–1987) *''Midnight Report'' (1960-1975) *''News 13'' (1960-1975) *''Newsday on 13'' (1978–1986) *''Newsday on 13 Late Night Edition'' (1978-1987) *''Newsworld at 13'' (1975–1978) *''Newsworld at 13 Late Night Report'' (1975-1979) *''News and Views with Abel Cruz'' (2009-2011) *''PSE Live: The Stock Market Today'' (1995-1998) *''The 11 O'Clock News'' (1989-1994) *''TV-13 News'' (1967-1975) *''Top 13 News Report'' (1967-1975) 'Public Affairs Programs' *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008-2011) *''Breaking Barriers'' (2003-2005) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (2009–2011) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2003–2008) *''Entrepinoy'' (2010-2011) *''Extra Express'' (2010–2011) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2007–2011) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Hanep Buhay'' (1992-1995) *''Iyo Ang Katarungan'' (2003–2010) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Look Up'' *''Meet The Press'' *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990-1991) *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''More the Export'' (1990) *''Morning Brew'' (1990–1992) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' (2003-2006) *''People First'' (2002-2003) *''Public Forum'' (1987–1991) *''Pulso at Damdamin ng Bayan'' (2001-2002) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2003–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Straight to the Point'' (2008-2009) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2002–2011) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) 'Public Service' *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2000–2008) *''Bitag'' (2003–2011) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2001-2003) *''Direct Line'' *''Healh Med'' (2011) *''Heartwatch'' (1993–1994) *''Hotline sa 13'' (1990–1992) *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' (1998-2000) *''Mahal'' (1975–1989) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2011) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2000-2001) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Ultimatum'' (2008–2010) 'Children's Shows' *''Abakada Barkada'' (1988–1993) *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' (1992-1994) *''Batang Bibbo'' (2010-2011) *''Biyaheng Bulilit'' (2010) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Kidcetera'' (2003-2008) *''Kidding Aside'' (1992) *''Kulit Bulilit'' (1987–1989) *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies'' (1993-1994) *''TV Wonderland'' (1994-1995, 2003-2009) *''Televisions'' (1992-1993) 'Educational Programs' *''A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2000–2007) *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Ating Alamin'' (1991–2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1987–1993) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' *''Mommy Academy'' (2004–2008) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) 'Lifestyle Shows' *''AM @ IBC'' (2005-2009) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''Chi'' (2009-2010) 'Travel Shows' *''Nature's Trip Tayo!'' (2011) *''Travel'' (2002–2005, 2010-2011) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001–2002) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991) *''WOW!: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) 'Religious Shows' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''All for Jesus Happening'' *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983–1995) *''Believers Voice of Victory'' (2006-2010) *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya Ng Panginoon'' (2008-2011) *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) (Studio 23, 2008–present) *''Gideon 300'' *''Gospel VIsion'' (2010-2011) *''Greg Durante Ministries'' (2009–2011) *''Holy Rosary Crusade'' (1967-1975) *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community'' (2008) *''Midnight Prayer'' (1987–1989) *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''P.Y (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-2012) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy '' (1995-2005) *''Power to Unite'' (2010-2011) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' (1990–2003) *''Shalom with Father Archie Guriba, OFM'' (2005–2010) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''Study in the Word'' *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''The Bishop's Move'' (1989–1992) *''The Hour Of Truth (Now The Gospel of the Kingdom)'' *''This is Your Day'' (2000–2011) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011) *''The Rock of My Salvation'' (2006-2011) *''This Way to Heven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005-2010) 'Entertainment' 'Comedy/Gags/Sitcom' *''13, 14, 15'' (1989–1990) *''24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba?'' *''Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw'' (1988–1990) *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (1990–1991) *''Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo'' (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007) *''Ayos Lang, Tsong!'' (1988–1992) *''Baltic and Co.'' *''Barrio Balimbing'' *''Barok-an Subdivision'' (1977–1978) *''Betterer di Ba?'' *''Bistek'' (1991) *''Brodkast Workshap'' *''Buhok Pinoy'' (1977) *''Buddy Buddy'' *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2002) *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1977–1981) *''Chika Chika Chicks'' (1986–1987) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Computer Kid'' *''Computer Man'' (1990–1991) *''D'Kilabotinis'' *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko!'' (1992–1993) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) *''Four Da Boys'' (1993–1994) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2001) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-1999, Viva Television, 1999-2002, 2010-2012) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1988) *''Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1977–1990, 1996-2002, 2010-2011) *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kapit-Bahayan Open 24 Hours'' (1990) *''Kasi Nga, Babae'' *''Kopi Shop'' (2002–2003) *''Kalatog sa 13'' (1988–1989) *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kaluskos Balungos'' (1981–1983) *''Kaluskos Musmos'' (1979–1981) *''Kuwentong Barbera'' *''Let's Go'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990) *''Obertaym Daw'' *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) *''OK Lang'' (1971–1974) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Ka 'tol'' (1989–1990) *''OK 'Tol'' (1989) *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' (1989–1990) *''Samurai ng Shogun'' (1983–1984) *''SATSU'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001-2002) *''Sic O' Clock News'' (1985–1900) *''Sitak ni Jack'' *''Squad 13'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' (1990-1992) *''Talinghaga'' (1990) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1989–1992) *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (1977–1989) *''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1989) 'Youth-Oriented' *''Back To Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2002) *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996) *''Details 0923'' (2000–2002) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1989) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Rebyu'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2002) *''Retro TV'' (2003–2005) *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' (2003–2005) 'Reality Shows' *''On-Air Tambayan'' (2005) *''SINGLE'' (2005) 'Talent Shows' *''Pasikatan sa 13'' (1991–1993) *''Star For A Night'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) 'Game Shows' *''Alas Suerte'' (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001) *''Fastbreak'' (1999–2000) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Germspesyal: Super Games'' (1991–1992) *''Global Family Series'' (2003-2005) *''IBC Gamemasters'' (1992–1993) *''Islands Gamemasters'' (1992) *''Lucky 13'' (1975–1977) *''The Weakest Link'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2003) *''Turn on 13'' (1978) *''Uniwide Club Play & Win'' (1989–1990) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Chikalectric'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Daily Top 5'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Funfare'' *''Movieye'' *''Premiere Night'' *''Regal Showbiz Eye'' (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988) *''Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo'' (1988–1989) *''Scoop'' *''Showbiz Lingo'' (1992–1994) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1986) *''See True'' (1983–1986) *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Sine Silip'' (1991–1992) *''Stars & Spies'' (1994–1995) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) 'Talk Shows' *''30/30'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' *''Family Jam'' (2011) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life'' (2011) *''Klik na Klik sa 13'' *''Morning Brew'' (1986–1989) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010-2011) *''People'' *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Box'' (2011) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1992–1993) 'Variety shows' *''Alas Dose sa 13'' (1999–2000) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''A Night of Music'' (2010-2011) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1993) *''Baliw'' *''By Request'' (2009-2011) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' *''Chowtime Na!'' (2003–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1986–1988) *''DREDD Sessions'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside'' (1992–1994) *''Get's Mo!'' (2005–2007) *''IBC Musical Special'' *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1988–1989) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1987–1989) *''Lovely Ness'' (1988–1989) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2003) *''Noontime Showtime'' (1986–1988) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' (1987–1988) *''Rhythm Time'' *''Sabado Boys'' (2010-2011) *''Sa Linggo nAPO Sila'' (1986–1988) *''Saturday Nite Live'' *''Sing-along with OPM'' *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2004-2007) *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime'' (1992–1993) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' (1989) *''The Legend Superstar'' (1989–1990) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''This Is It!'' (1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' 'Drama Series' *''24 Oras'' (1990–1991) *''Alagad'' (1991-1993) *''All About Adam'' (2010-2011) *''Ang Tungkod ni Moises'' *''Bahay At Buhay'' *''Bawal na Pag-Ibig'' *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) *''Cine Trese'' (1990) *''Dear Teacher'' (1990-1992) *''DIWA'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000) *''El Corazon De Oro'' (1990–1993) *''Engkwentro sa Sabado'' *''Flames'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Ginintuang Telon'' (1990) *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Habang May Buhay'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001-2003) *''IBC Love Stories'' (1992–1997) *''1DOL'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010) *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000–2002) *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo!'' (1990–1992, revived on Solar TV in 2000) *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo'' (2010) *''Krusada Kontra Krimen'' (2006–2009) *''Mama'' (1992–1993) *''May Bukas Pa'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999-2001, a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009) *''May Bukas Pa'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''Mga Mata ni Angelita'' (1987, a similarly named series was made by GMA in 2007) *''Manila Manila'' *''Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig'' *''Pangako ng Lupa'' (2002–2003) *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' (2004–2009) *''Regal Drama Hour'' (1988–1994) **''Aiko'' (1990-1994) *''Regal Family Show'' *''Regal Juvenile'' *''Sa Iyo, Kuya Manny'' (1988) *''Salamin ng Buhay'' (1983–1984) *''Sa'yo Lamang'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2003) *''Seiko TV Presents'' (1989–1991) **''Snooky'' (1990) **''Sheryl'' (1991) *''Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan'' (1992) *''Subic Bay'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Telecine sa Trese'' (1994–1998) *''To Sir With Love'' (1989) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1989–1990) *''Viva Love Stories'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998–2000) 'Fantasy series' *''Magic Kamison'' *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) 'Horror series' *''Stowaway'' *''Ora Engkantada'' (1989–1991) *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Reelin' And Rockin''' (1992–1993) *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2000) 'Sports Coverages' *''34th William Jones Cup'' (August 20-26, 2012) *''1991 Manila SEA Games'' (Together with NBN, GMA Network and RPN "now ETC9") *''1993 Singapore SEA Games'' *''1998 Bangkok Asian Games'' (with Vintage Television) *''2005 Philippine SEA Games'' (Together with NBN and ABC "now TV5") *''2009 Vientiane SEA Games'' (Together with NBN) *''2011 William Jones Cup'' (August 6-14, 2012) *''2012 London Olympics'' (2012) *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight'' (July 10, 2012) *''ASEAN Basketball League'' (2010-2011) *''MBA on IBC'' *''MICAA on IBC'' (1977–1981) *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight'' (May 14, 2011) *''PBA D-League'' (2011-2012) *''PBA on Vintage Sports'' (1995–1999) *''PBA on NBN/IBC'' (2003) *''Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight'' (May 8, 2012) *''Star Olympics'' (1986–1999, 2000–2004) *''UAAP Games'' (1975–1988) 'Sports Shows' *''Auto Review'' (1995–2006) *''Basque Pelota'' (2009-2010) *''Blow by Blow'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *''BYK 101'' (2003-2007) *''Fistorama'' (1967–1968) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports'' (2009) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Motoring Today'' (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' (2005–2009) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1987–1988) *''Roosters Academy'' (2008) *''Sabong TV'' (2010-2011) *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' (1990-2011) *''Silip sa Karera'' (1986–1990) *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Stoplight TV'' (2010-2012) *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Greatest Fights'' (1999-2001) 'Election Coverage' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2001'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2004'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010'' 'IBC TV Specials' *''2011 Metro Manila Film Festival'' (January 2, 2012) *''89.1 DMZ 5th Anniversary Special'' (1995) *''89.1 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special'' (2000) *''A Christmas Wish'' (December 22, 2001) *''AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals'' (2009) *''Adboard Golden Pearl Awards'' (1997) *''Ang Laban Ni Ninoy'' (August 21, 2005) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (June 12, 2012-present) *''A Time to Build'' (December 1, 2002) *''DAR (Department Of Agrarian Reform)'' (June 10, 17, 24 and July 1, 2002) *''DBP Indipendence Day'' (June 14, 2002 and June 12, 2004) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000, 2011-present) *''Christmas from the Star '' (2011-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2010-present) *''Disney on Ice'' (December 31, 2003-January 1, 2004) *''Empress Golden Screen Awards'' (2005) *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon'' (1988–1992) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-present) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Isang Pasasalamat'' (2002) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC's Birthday Party Event'' (October 24, 2011) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Broadcast City Rising Ceremony'' (January 3, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (documentary special, January 9, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Pinoy ang Dating sa 52 Anniversary Concert'' (January 9 and 15, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC 52nd Anniversary Special'' (February 20, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Reunion of IBC Stars'' (March 26, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Privatization Challenge'' (May 14, 2012) *''IBC Christmas Special'' (2005) *''Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement'' (2010) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The News Team 13 New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986–1989, 2001 & 2009, 2010-present) *''New 2011 Year: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum (2011-present)'' *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1986–1999 & 2005, 2010-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (1984–1992, 1996–1999, 2010-present) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Pasikatan Sa Trese Grand Finals'' (1991–1993) *''Rebyu 2000'' (December 2000) *''Sulong APEC 2004'' (November 2004) *''Star For A Night Grand Finals'' (2003) *''UST Christmas Gala Concert'' (2009) 'Holy Week Specials' *''Buhay-Pari'' (April 21 and 22, 2011) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (2011–present) *''El Shaddai Holy Week Special'' (1997-ongoing) *''PY Holy Week Special'' (1994–1997) *''Shalom Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995–present) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2011–present) Foreign/canned Shows 'Anime and Tokusatsu' *''Battle Ball'' *''Bioman'' (1993–1999) *''Candy Candy'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2003) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2003) *''Cyborg 009'' *''Daimos'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Gavan'' *''Getta Robo'' *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Jiban'' (1997-2001) *''Kakuranger'' *''King Arthur'' *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Space Warriors'' *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Macross'' *''Ohranger'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Shaider'' (1989-1998) *''Starzinger'' *''Super Pig'' *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (1997-2001) *''Thundersub'' *''Time Quest'' *''Maskman'' (1989–1998) *''Turboranger'' (1993–1999) *''Fiveman'' (1994–2000) *''Voltes V'' *''Voltron'' *''Winspector'' (1997-2002) 'Cartoons' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-2011) *''Bratz'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Care Bears'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-2008) *''G.I. Joe'' *''Go Go's Adventures with English'' (1996-2008) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Lola & Virginia'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-2008) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004) *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Pac-Man'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Sesame Street'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Transformers'' *''Widget'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' 'American TV shows' *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''NBA on IBC'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' *''Perry Mason'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''That's Incredible!'' *''The Bond'' *''The All New Dating Game'' *''Totally Hidden Video'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''War of the Worlds'' *''Wok With Yan'' 'Australian TV shows' *''Perfect Match'' 'European TV Shows' *''UK Today'' 'Sports Shows' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''NBA on IBC'' (2003–2004, 2010-2011) *''NBA on VTV'' (1996-1999) 'Asianovelas' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, 2003) *''City Hunter'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Dream High'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Forbidden Love'' (Viva-TV, 2011) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''The Return of Iljimae'' (Viva-TV, 2012) 'Telenovelas' *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Cielo del Prado'' (Viva-TV, 2002-2003) *''Ka Ina'' *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Natalia'' (Viva-TV, 2002) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003) 'Other Shows' *''Comedy Theater'' *''EBC Earth Files'' (2002-2011) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Home Shopping Network'' (2004-2011) *''Japan Video Topics'' (1990-2011) *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''OPM TV'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pinoy Music Video'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits'' (2001-2002) *''Viva Music Channel'' (2002-2003) 'Movie Blocks and Specials' *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly'' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cine Pinoy'' *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax'' *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' *''IBC Cinema Presents'' *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''Monday Spectaculards'' *''Moviedate'' *''Movieguide'' *''Movie Sneek Preview'' *''Movies when Movies'' *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' *''Pinilakang Tabing'' *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movies'' *''PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula'' *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Saturday Blockbusters'' *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine Trese'' *''Sine VTV'' (1996-1999) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' *''Sunday Night Special'' *''Supermovie Special'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-2012) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''World Premiere Specials'' *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-2012) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001) 'Movie Trailer Shows' *''Movie Eye'' *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (1990-2007) See also * IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website of Viva-TV * Official Website of IBC-13 * IBC 13 at Telebisyon.net IBC-13 Category:Lists of television series by network IBC-13 Category:Lists of television series by network